


Unrequited?

by EmilyisapwoperTBSphan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gentle Kissing, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Castiel/Dean Winchester Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Shy Castiel, Shy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyisapwoperTBSphan/pseuds/EmilyisapwoperTBSphan
Summary: Gabriel wants to know whether Cas' love is unrequited or not.





	Unrequited?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I'm not generally any good at writing so I don't think this is particularly good.
> 
> By the way this was written and posted on my really old and shitty IPod touch.

Castiel was sat with his friends, Balthazar and Gabriel, in his school canteen. They were currently trying to figure out who Cas' mystery crush was. He'd promised them that if they guessed correctly he would tell them; which was a stupid idea really considering he knew they wouldn't stop until they knew.  
"What about Meg? She's nice," Balthazar suggested, "Or Charlie?"  
"Charlie's not into dudes, you silly goose," Castiel laughed.  
"On the other hand, Cassie is, pay attention Balth. I suspect it to be one of the footie boys. With all their smouldering muscly bodies," Gabriel smirked. Castiel rolled his eyes even though he knew he was getting close.  
"Then what about Lucifer?"  
'"Nope, that's disgusting and he's the opposite of who it is," Cas heard himself saying and immediately smacked his hand over his mouth.  
"Well Cassie, thanks for the help. I know exactly who it is,"  
"Who!?" Balthazar demanded.  
"Use your brain Balth, who is the opposite of old Luci the prick?"  
"How should I know? I don't pay attention to those people."  
"Jeez, you really gotta follow what happens in this school," Gabriel snorted, "Anyway I think that our good friend Castiel here has a little crush on the one and only Dean Winchester."  
"Dean Winchester?! Really Cassie?"  
"Um... You're not wrong..." Castiel said in a small voice.  
"YES!" Gabriel shouted, drawing stares around them, "I'm going to him right now."  
"No!" Castiel pleaded, "Gabe wait, please don't..."  
"Relax, I won't tell him you like him I just want to see if the feelings are reciprocated," he winked, spun round and ran off to the Football pitch before anything more could be said.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Sam, pass the ball!" Dean shouted as he watched Sam dribbling the ball towards the goal.  
Sam stopped, aimed slightly and kicked it in Dean's direction.  
Dean had the ball, he kicked it and it went in the goal. Michael, who was playing as goalie, scowled at him as he celebrated.  
"Sam!" A voice called. Sam turned.  
"Oh hey, Gabriel," Sam smiled, as he walked over to the edge of the pitch to talk to him. "Y'all can carry on playing," he yelled to the rest of them.  
"I need Dean-," Gabriel started.  
"Why don't you get him yourself then?" Sam questioned.  
"Wait, listen I need to ask him a sort of personal question and since he's your brother and I don't know him that well I need you to ask him for me, if that's ok?" he explained.  
"Er yeah, I guess I could do that for you. What is it you wanted to ask him?"  
"You can't say anything to anyone, ok?"  
"Ok..."  
"My friend sort of has a big crush on Dean-"  
"Which friend?" Sam cut him off.  
"Castiel,"  
"Ooooh yeah, I know him, I'll ask Dean for his opinion on him now and I'll come and tell you the result, ok?"  
"Perfect, we're sat in the canteen just so you know. Good luck soldier," Gabriel saluted and wandered back to the canteen. Sam laughed to himself as he turned back to the game.  
"What did he want?" Dean asked him.  
"Nothing important," he smirked. Dean eyes him suspiciously.  
"If you say so." and they carried on with the game.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Castiel was say patiently inside awaiting Gabriel's return. He was worried and annoyed too. He didn't want Dean to find out that he liked him, he didn't want to be rejected either and as anyone did, he just wanted to know whether he had a chance but he didn't want to ruin the slight acquaintance he had with him. Basically he was kit worried about every aspect of this.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Gabriel sitting down next to him and nudging him. Balthazar looked at him expectantly.  
"How did it go?"  
"Good,"  
"Good? What's that supposed to mean?" Castiel asked trying not to seem desperate for an answer.  
"My plan is still currently in progress and so far it's going well" Gabriel replied happily.  
"And the plan was...?" Balthazar started for him.  
"As you know, I don't know Dean that well, and he probably wouldn't answer a personal question from me. So I asked Sam to-"  
"You told Sam?! Why?!"  
"Sam's his brother Cassie," Gabriel continued ignoring Balthazar's 'well never' in the process. "Sam knows him better than I do, so the fact that I barely know him would have not only caused him not to answer, it would have made him more suspicious than he would be if Sam asked him in the first place."  
"Fine," Castiel huffed, "what now?".  
"We wait for Sam to return."

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean had finished the match that they had been playing and were sat having a break at the side of the pitch.  
"So..." Sam started.  
"So?"  
"What is your opinion of Castiel?"  
"Castiel?"  
"Yeah, you do know who he is right?"  
"Um yes, yeah, yeah, I do," Dean said flushed. Who could forget those pretty blue eyes? And his hair which was also very nice and just his face in gener-  
"Dean? You in there?" Sam asked clicking in front of his face smirking.  
"Oh uh yeah what?"  
"What do you think then"  
"About...?"  
"Jeez Dean, Castiel,"  
"Oh yeah, he's... He's nice..." Dean trailed off and blushed.  
"So you like him then?"  
"Yeah I guess..."  
'Do you like like him?"  
"No!" Dean answered a little too quickly.  
"You sure? Because it looks to me like your head over heels bro," Sam accused chuckling.  
"Shut up,"  
"Anyway I have to go and do something I'll be back in a sec,"  
"You'd better not say anything about what I just said. To ANYONE, ok?"  
"Sure, sure," he replied and started walking towards the canteen before saying "no promises" under his breath.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Castiel looked up as Sam Winchester strutted into the canteen and towards their table looking serious. Oh shit I better not get beaten up now. The serious face turned into a grin as he stopped at the table.  
"All I'm gonna say is: Castiel if you don't get your butt out there and kiss my brother right now I will personally drag you to him,"  
Castiel froze. He actually likes me, what the hell.  
"I guess congratulations are in order for Mr and Mr Winchester then, Congratulations Castiel; invite me to the wedding will you?" Balthazar teased.  
Castiel sat there, still too shocked to react or move for that matter.  
Sam just pulled him up out of his seat and gave him a little starter shove out of the canteen. Gabriel and Balthazar followed wanting to see what happened when the two finally spoke.  
Castiel silently started to make his way to the football pitch.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

He wondered what Sam had gone to do. It better not have had anything to do with Gabriel or Cas.  
He was too distracted now to concentrate on the football game at hand. So he sat out instead.

At last Sam was coming back. Who's that with him though? Shit, shit, shit, shit, no. Too late.  
"Dean there is someone who would like to talk to you," Sam said and he dragged off Balthazar and Gabriel so they wouldn't interrupt.

Castiel sat down next to Dean in silence for several minutes. So Dean started to talk, "sooooo..."  
"Yeah," Castiel whispered.  
"I like you... And you like me too apparently,"  
"Yeah,"  
They looked at each other. They were already quite close together.  
"Can I?" Dean asked assuming Cas knew what he meant. He nodded. They slowly leant in further and eventually their lips touched. The kiss was soft and sweet, their lips moving slowly together until loud wolf whistles coming from the other footballers made them jump apart.  
They smiled at each other and Dean put his arm around Cas and leaned his head on his shoulder. Sam whooped and smirked at Dean who rolled his eyes and snuggled up to Cas more, who willingly accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by what happened at school the other day - which definitely did not have the same happy ending this had. It ended with him saying 'Fuck off' soooo, yeah. Bye.


End file.
